


𝑆𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑠⚣𝑌𝑎𝑜𝑖♡𝑒.𝑗×𝑙.𝑎✿𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑔𝑎𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑒.𝑒𝑟𝑜𝑡𝑖𝑐𝑎

by EreriLover247



Series: EreRi | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan [6]
Category: Fairy Tail, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aren't We All Going to Hell?, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys Kissing, Child Abuse, Child Eren Yeager, Child Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Come Eating, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Daddy Dom Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Dead Carla Yeager, Dominant Eren Yeager, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Endgame Levi/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Eventual mpreg, First Time, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Grisha Yeager Being an Asshole, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Hissssssssss, I Know My Place, I Scared Satan Off the Thrown, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Kissing in the Rain, Knotting, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi Has Heterochromia Iridum (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Has Issues (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Has OCD (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager Smut, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scars, Self-Lubrication, Seme Eren Yeager, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Shameless Smut, Smut, So I'm Going To Take It, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Top Eren Yeager, Touching, True Mates, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriLover247/pseuds/EreriLover247
Summary: Eren Jäger [Smith] was born into a happy family with a loving mom and dad; a foster brother and sister; as well as plenty of friends.Then his mother died in a car accident and his father became crazy; dangerous; psychotic; paranoid; horrifying.ΩΩΩLevi Ackerman [Church] was born into a similar home of joy and laughter.Then his mom died from an accident. His father befriended Grisha and became the exact same way.Both fathers wanted to turn the world into a different environment; where Alphas and Omegas habituated the world. They both wanted to impregnate their sons once they had turned into Omegas.Their plan failed; however, when Eren was turned into an Alpha and Levi's mate.ΩΩΩThese two boys have a special bond through what they call they Butterfly Effect SoulMate Theorem, or BEST.I'm not even gonna ask what happens when they meet. Just go with the flow is my advise.Enjoy!!!Warnings ⚠️ smut, yaoi, boy×boy/male×male, EreRi (semetopdominant!Eren×ukebottomsubmissive!Levi), alpha×omega dynamics, fluff, angst, rape
Relationships: Carla Yeager & Eren Yeager, Carla Yeager & Grisha Yeager, Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Eren Yeager & Grisha Yeager, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: EreRi | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235402
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Doctors: "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Jäger! It's a boy!"**

_Eren's parents:_ _"Welcome home, Eren."_

ᵜᵜᵜ _ **Ten Years Laterᵜᵜᵜ**_

**_Eren's parents plus Mikasa and Armin:_** **_"Happy tenth birthday, Eren!"_**

Eren: "Thanks momma! Papa! Mika! Armin!"

ᵜᵜᵜ ** _Three Years Later_** ᵜᵜ _ **ᵜ**_

_Carla_ : _"Have fun at school, Eren!"_

Eren: "Okay momma! See you later!"

ᵜᵜᵜ ** _One Year Later_** ᵜᵜ _ **ᵜ**_

_**Doctor**_ : **_"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr Jaeger."_**

Eren: "Momma! I'm sorry! Please! Come back!"

ᵜᵜᵜ _ **Two Years Later**_ ᵜᵜ _ **ᵜ**_

_Grisha_ : _"Gah! Shut the fuck up you little bitch!"_

Eren: "Please stop it papa! Stop it!"

ᵜᵜᵜ ** _Four Months Later_** ᵜᵜ _ **ᵜ**_

_Grisha_ : _"Now, Eren, I'm going to put something in you, okay? This here will determine the new human race."_

Eren: "What is it papa?"

 _Grisha_ : _"It is a serum I conducted that will create a superhuman race of Alpha's and Omega's, and you shall be the first Omega! Then I will get to making the first Alpha! Which I shall make a serum to inject in myself and produce pureblood offspring with you!"_

ᵜᵜᵜ _ **Three Months Later**_ ᵜᵜ _ **ᵜ**_

Eren: "No papa! Please stop! PAPA STOP PLEASE!"

 _Grisha_ : _"Damn, your ass is tight. Now be a good little bitch and take it!"_

 **Police:** **"SINA POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND STEP AWAY FROM THE CHILD!"**

ᵜᵜᵜ ** _Six Months Later_** ᵜᵜ _ **ᵜ**_

**_Hanji and Erwin: "Welcome to your new home Eren!"_**

Eren: "Thank you Momma Hanji! Papa Erwin!"

ᵜᵜᵜ ** _Three Months Later_** ᵜᵜ _ **ᵜ**_

**_Mrs Eucliffe_** : _**"Class! We have a new student! Say hi to Eren Smith!"**_

Class: "Hello Eren!"

Eren: "H-hello. Please take care of me."

 _**Mrs Eucliffe:** _ _**"Of course Eren! Take a seat next to Petra. Petra dear, please raise your hand."** _

**Petra** :  **"Hello Eren! I'm Petra! It's nice to meet you!"**

Eren: "I-it's nice t-to meet you, t-too."

 _ **Mrs Eucliffe**_ : **_"Alright class! Today we are doing a project for the science fair! Find a partner and get started on finding ideas on your assignment!"_**

**Petra** :  **"Work with me Eren!"**

Eren: "O-okay Petra!"

ᵜᵜᵜ ** _Two Months Later_** ᵜᵜ _ **ᵜ**_

**Petra:** **"Woah! That's pretty Eren!"**

Eren: "Thanks Pet! I want to put it in the art show! What do you think?"

**Petra** :  **"That sounds awesome! I will totally be there to see it! And vote for it!"**

Eren: "Thank you so much! You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for!"

**Petra** :  **"You're welcome Eren!"**

ᵜᵜᵜ _ **Two Months Later**_ ᵜᵜ _ **ᵜ**_

_Judges: "And the winner for this year's Art Show Contest is Eren Smith!"_

Eren: "Yaas!"

 **Petra** : **"You did it Eren!"**

 _Erwin_ : _"Way to go Eren! That's my son!"_

_Hanji: "Wooh! My baby's grown up so wonderful!"_

Eren: "I couldn't have done it without the support of my family and friends. They all gave me the passion, inspiration, and encouragement to continue down this path, and now here I am, at my first Art Show, and already I feel like I hold the world in my hands."

 _Hanji_ : _"Eren. That was beautiful."_

Eren: "Awe. Momma Hanji, don't cry! I love you momma and papa!"

_**Everyone**_ : _**"We love you too, Eren!"**_

ᵜᵜᵜ _ **Two Years Later**_ ᵜᵜ _ **ᵜ**_

Eren: "Momma Hanji! Papa Erwin! I got accepted into Sina Academy!"

_Hanji_ : _"Ahhhh! My baby's going to Art School! I'm so proud of you!"_

_Erwin: "We're both proud Eren."_

Eren: "Hahaha! I love you guys!"

_Both_ : _"We love you too, Eren!"_


	2. Prologue II: Levi

**Doctors** : **"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Ackerman! It's a boy!"**

Ten Years Later

**_Parents+Friends_** : **_"Happy birthday, Levi!"_**

Levi: "Thanks mumma! Papa! Annie! Sasha!"

Three Years Later

_Kuchel_ : _"Have fun at school, Levi!"_

Levi: "Okay mumma! See ya later!"

One Year Later

**Doctor** : **"Sorry for your loss, Mr Ackerman."**

Levi: "Mumma! I love you! Please don't leave me!"

Two Years Later

_Papa_ : _"Levi! Get your ass in here now!"_

Levi: "What papa?"

_Papa_ : _"Don't 'what papa' me! Come here!"_

Levi: "Yes papa..."

_Papa_ : _"Little bitch. You should have died in that accident! Not your mother!"_

Levi: "No! Papa, please! N-ACK! GAH!"

_Papa_ : _"Take it. This is punishment for killing your mother!"_

Levi: "Ah din ki heh! (I didn't kill her!)"

_Papa_ : _"Stop moving and talking bitch!"_

Levi: "GAH! AHAH! SHTAH! PEASHE! AHAH! ACK! HAH-GAH! (PAPA! STOP! PLEASE! PAPA!)"

Four Months Later

_Papa_ : _"Now Levi. Me and a close friend of mine have been doing some experiments lately. He's pro'ly already injected his son and fucked him by now. Might be pregnant when I see him next. How would you like to see how this drug works, hmm?"_

Levi: "No. Papa. Please don't."

_Papa_ : _"Awe. So weak, sweetheart? Now, let's get to work, shall we?"_

Levi: "No! Papa, no! Please! Don't do this! Mumma! Help me!"

_Papa_ : _"Sorry sweetheart. Mumma isn't here to help, now is she, you little bitch?"_

**Police** : **"SINA POLICE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR AND STEP AWAY FROM THE CHILD!"**

Six Months Later

_Isabel+Farlan:_ _"Welcome to your new home, Levi!"_

Levi: "Thank you mumma Isabel! Papa Farlan!"

Three Months Later

**_Mr Cheney_** : _**"Class! We have a new student! Say hi to Levi Church!"**_

**Class** : **"Hello Levi!"**

Levi: "H-hello. Please take care of me."

**_Mr Cheney_** : _**"Of course Levi! Take a seat next to Krista. Krista dear, please raise your hand."**_

**Krista** : **"Hello Levi! I'm Krista! It's nice to meet you!"**

Levi: "I-it's nice t-to meet you, t-too."

**_Mr Cheney_** : _**"Alright class! Today we are doing a project for the science fair! Find a partner and get started on finding ideas on your assignment!"**_

**Krista** : **"Work with me, Levi!"**

Levi: "O-okay, Krista!"

One Year Later

**Krista** : **"Woah! That piece was beautiful, Levi! I wish I could play the guitar!"**

Levi: "Thanks Kris! I want to perform at the music contest at the Art Show! What do you think?"

**Krista: "That sounds awesome! I will totally be there to here you play! And vote for you of course! Will you sing?"**

Levi: "Yep! I'm doing _So Ist Es Immer_! And thank you so much Kris! You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for!"

**Krista** : **"You're welcome, Levi!"**

**_Two Months Later_ **

**Judges** :  **"Wow! What a performance! And the winner of this years Music Talent Show is Levi Church!"**

**Krista:** **"Yay! Congrats Lee! I knew you could do it!"**

Levi: "Thanks Kris! I couldn't do it without the help and support of my family and friends!"

 _Isabel_ : _"My son of few words! We love you Lee!"_

Levi: "Don't cry mumma Izzy! I love you guys too!"

_**T** _ _**wo** Years Later_

Levi: "Mumma! Papa! I got accepted into Sina Academy!"

_Isabel_ : _"Oh my God! My baby! I'm so proud of you!"_

_Farlan_ : _"Good job son! I hope you can continue to make us proud!"_

Levi: "I will papa! Don't worry! Love you guys!"

_Both_ : _"We love you too!"_


End file.
